1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an insulator for electric rotating machine such as a generator, an electric motor and the like, particularly to the structure of an insulator to be inserted in a slot to be attached to the adjacent teeth of a rotor or a stator of the machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the structure of an insulator inserted in a slot to be attached to the adjacent teeth of a rotor or a stator of an electric rotating machine such as a generator, an electric motor and the like, a technique disclosed by, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2006-340581 ('581) is known. In '581, the insulator is provided for each tooth, and is made divisible into two parts, i.e., right and left segments in a longitudinal direction parallel to a rotational axis of a rotor such that wire winding is facilitated.
It is preferable for the insulator of divisible-type to have the same shape of coupling surfaces at the ends of divided segments from a view of work efficiency. It is also preferable for the insulator to have an elongated creepage distance (the minimum distance along surface of a dielectric between two conductive parts). In this regard, in the technique of the reference, although the creepage distance is sufficient, since the insulator is made divisible longitudinally, the shape of coupling surfaces becomes different from each other, causing dissatisfaction in work efficiency.